A New Ouran Academy Host!
by Yukonwolfspirit
Summary: "So little boy are you lost?" Asked a tall blond as he looked down on me a smile playing on his lips.  "Uh senpai, I hate to burst your bubble but thats a girl"Hikaru replied laughing.
1. Chapter 1

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

**(This is the Info page)**

** (The picture will be on the first chapter to give us and me a reminder on how to spell names and what they look like)**

Haruhi Fujioka is a scholar student at the prestigious Ouran Academy, a fictional high school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo. Looking for a quiet place to study, Haruhi stumbles upon the Third Music Room, a place where the Ouran Academy Host Club, a group of six male students, gathers to entertain female "clients". During their first meeting, Haruhi accidentally knocks over and breaks an antique vase valued at ¥8,000,000 (US$80,000 in English manga)[1] and is told to repay the cost in service to the club. Haruhi's short hair, slouching attire and gender-ambiguous look cause her to be mistaken by the hosts for a male student. The hosts all agree that Haruhi would be a good host, thus making her join the host club. Ultimately she agrees to join the Club as a host herself (dressed as a male) in order to pay off her debt.[2] She agrees to join since she does not mind hosting as long as she can pay the debt off faster. The hosts do later find out that she is, in fact, a girl. They keep this a secret, so no one will be able to tell. The Ouran Private Academy encompasses kindergarten to twelfth grade (along with a university as well). Most students come from wealthy families, but in special cases, merit scholarships are granted to exceptional students from a lower income bracket. The school's unofficial motto is _"Lineage counts first, wealth a close second,"_ meaning students with stellar family backgrounds but low socioeconomic status may be given top priority over those from rich families with lesser pedigrees.

Characters

The Host Club dressed as caterers. From left to right: Takashi "Mori", Mitsukuni "Honey", Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyoya

Tamaki thought up the Host Club while in ninth grade and started it upon entering the Ouran High School. The members of the Host Club are highest ranking students at the school. At Ouran High School, class is determined by lineage and intelligence ("A" is the highest class and "D" the lowest; usually consisting of the kids of Yakuza leaders). All the members are in class A and tend to be number one or two in their class, coming from the wealthiest families in Japan with the exception of Haruhi. The twins are ranked fourth and fifth in their class and Haruhi is a scholarship student receiving the special privilege of being in class A due to her scholarship status (she is ranked number one in her year).

Customers have the freedom to choose which host will entertain them, playing to their specific needs and interests. Each member of the host club is a specific shōjo "type" designed to suit the varying tastes of female clients (Cool Type, Wild Type/Strong and Silent Type, Loli-shōta Type, Prince Type, Little Devil Type, Natural Type). The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and cousins, Takashi Morinozuka ("Mori") and Mitsukuni Haninozuka ("Honey"), showcase their respective close relationships to please or entertain customers. Haruhi Fujioka, who used to be the Host Club's dog in order to pay her debt of 8,000,000 yen, entertains her guests with her naturalness and humbleness. Tamaki Suou is president and leader of the club, while Kyouya Ootori as vice president manages all the events for the club. The Third Music Room has been outfitted by the Club to accommodate their business and, at times, is elaborately decorated according to a specific theme, ranging from a tropical paradise to a traditional picnic, to heighten the customers' pleasure and keep things interesting.

The members of the club include:

Haruhi FujiokaUnlike other characters in The Host Club, she comes from a poor family. It is thanks to the scholarship that she is able to enter Ouran High. The heroine of the story who ends up joining the club disguised as a boy to pay back a debt of 8,000,000 yen she incurred by breaking a valuable vase. In the host club, she is the "Natural Type". She can be very blunt when talking; hurting people without meaning to. Her denseness could almost compete with Tamaki's; during her middle school years, she had a lot of admirers but unknowingly turned them all down. She seems to be the only one able to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. The other members of Host Club seem to hold some feelings for her, yet some don't realize it or don't act upon their feelings. Throughout the manga, Haruhi eventually falls in love with Tamaki, much to her own displeasure.Tamaki SuouThe idiotic host king, who created and founded the club. He is very charismatic and charming and considers himself the "Daddy" of the group. He is also the "Prince Type" or "The King" in the host club. He considers his relationship with Haruhi as paternal in nature, but is often seen using it to mask his true feelings that he is in love with her. The twins use that to their advantage and harass Haruhi in front of him to anger one or both of them. He also has a strange interest in the commoner and Japanese lifestyle from him moving to Japan from France when he was fourteen due to family issues. His reason in starting the host club was simply because he wanted to make others smile and be happy. Due to the past story of his parents, leading to his current state of not being able to see his mother, he's under the impression that falling in love will only lead to broken families. Because he considers the Host Club his family, he refuses to realize the fact that he's in love with Haruhi, instead believes it to be a fatherly love. It's not until later chapters in the manga however, that the Host Club finally makes Tamaki realize that they will always be together even if he is to pursue Haruhi romantically.Kyoya OotoriThe Vice President of The Host Club, the co-founder, the third son of the Ootori Group. In the host club, Kyoya is seen as the "Cool Type". He, like the rest of the members of the club, is very handsome. He carries a clipboard with him and it is a long-running joke that it is unknown what he writes in said clipboard. In almost everything he does, he gets something out of it. Kyoya also researches all who attend Ouran Academy and appears to know 'everything about everyone'. He is considered the "Mommy" of the group by Tamaki. He is also known to have low blood pressure, so if one tries to wake him up from his slumber, they are going to have a very mean and unhappy Kyoya. Tamaki is his closest friend.Hikaru and Kaoru HitachiinThe twins; they are devious and funny. They are seen as the "Little Devil Type". Hikaru is the older twin, little devil #1, and Kaoru is the younger twin, little devil #2. Haruhi was the first one who could tell them apart, while their mother hid that she could. Their contribution to the host club is when they do their routine act of "forbidden brotherly love" with suggestive themes of boy love shown to admiring female fans, Hikaru's part as the "seme" and Kaoru, the "uke". They are often mistaken for homosexuals, due in part to their act, as well as their naturally close bond. Because Haruhi was one of the first to tell the twins apart, Hikaru and Kaoru develop strong feelings for her. Later on in the manga, Kaoru put aside his feelings to help Hikaru, who decided to "compete" fairly with Tamaki ever since he realized his own feelings for Haruhi.Mitsukuni HaninozukaAlso known as "Honey" for short (or "Hunny" according to the manga). In the host club, he is known as the "Shōta Type". He looks like an elementary school child rather than the 17-year-old third-year student that he actually is, which gives him an excuse to look cute while holding a toy bunny, Usa-chan/Bun-bun, with him around the school. What he mainly does in the club is eat cake with his clients. He is very strong for his size, coming from a martial arts family and is very close to his cousin; Mori. In fact, he is so adept at martial arts that, according to the Japanese Defense Ministry, if he ever used his full ability, he could be classed as a weapon of mass destruction. Honey is also the only host club member to call Mori by his first name. He has a fondness for anything cute, like bunnies and eating a lot of cake, making his little brother, Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka see him as some sort of alien, though he does look up to him in away for his older brother's skills in martial arts. Honey is also the champion in judo and karate at school.Takashi MorinozukaAlso known as "Mori", his character is the "Strong and Silent Type" or the "Wild Type" in the host club. He is the tallest and quietest member of the group. His strength can compare with Honey's but instead of martial arts, he does kendo, and happens to be the champion of kendo at school. Mori dedicates his life to Honey by protecting him and only gets emotional when Honey is injured or harmed. He is also very close to the other club members and many classmates look up to him because of his quiet, gentle nature, despite his intimidating appearance. He usually only speaks when necessary, and responds to questions mostly with monosyllabic answers. Mori's family served Honey's family until a marriage two generations ago made them cousins. Even though the servant-master bond was technically broken, Mori still serves faithfully as Honey's guardian and best friend. He also has a brother, Satoshi Morinozuka, who, unlike Chika, praises him. 


	2. A New Ouran Academy Host!

**Chapter-One-A New Ouran Academy Host!**

"That glass pitcher is going to cost you 9,000 yen young man" Kyoya replied writing down on his note book.

"Were bored Kyoya, Haruhi is home sick today, and Tamaki is sulking for her not being here so there's no one to torment"Replied the twins in unison as they tried to pester Kyoya as they suddenly noticed me a quick evil grin spreading on their face's."Hey, can you make him our host lapdog?" The twins asked an evil smile playing on their lips.

"I don't see why not I mean he does owe us 9,000 yen" Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up his nose smiling."And unless he has 9,000 yen which since he's a commener means he's all yours."Replied Kyoya writing in his notebook yet again.

"Great, come with us and change into this uniform" The auburn burnetts laughed both of them grabbing onto my arms as they shoved me into a dressing room.I walked back out in the same uniform as them my face red as they looked me up and down, "I guess that will have to do our little pet" Replied both the twins at once as they petted my head and smiled.

"We do have guests in five minutes so you should get ready" replied Kyoya as I was pulled out of the room by the twins and sat on the red almost brand new couch between them.I silently watched as the girls came in and sat around us all of them enchanted by the twins and the other guys.

"Who is this young man, he has such a pretty face" Replied one of the girls cooeing as she continued touching my face as I backed up and wrapped my arms around one of the twins waists a bit scared.

"This is...what is your name?"Kaoru asked petting and running his fingers through my hair waiting for my awnser as I let go of his brothers waist.

"Y-Yukon" I whispered shy and scared as the girls sighed and messed with my face again.

"He has such pretty eyes doesn't he for a lapdog, isn't that right my pet?" Asked Kaoru as he lifted my face to were I was looking into his light brown eyes his finger trailing under my chin as his brother grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him squishing me inbetween them as he looked into his brothers eyes.

"Kaoru, don't torture our new pet or I'll have to figure out a new punishment" Hikaru replied lifting his brothers chin closer to his face as the other twins face went a deep red as the girls squeeled with delight at the sight of forbidden love.

"Now Kaoru,Hikaru be nice your scaring the young lad" Replied Tamaki as he ruffled my black hair handing me a piece of cake.

"I'm sorry I was late ladies,I fell asleep and Mori wanted to let me sleep abit longer, I'm sorry" Honey whispered as he was set down by the taller boy Takashi as he continued rubbing his eyes getting awes and giggles from the girls sitting at the table waiting for them.

"You should eat love"whispered Kaoru into my ear as he stole a strawberry off the top of my cake as the other brother swirled some frosting off of the top and fed it to his brother.

"You have some frosting on your face." Whispered Hikaru as he licked the other twins cheek getting more squeels from the girls as they sat their watching the twins their eyes sparkling with desire to see 's face went a deep red as he ran his fingers through his brothers auburn hair as he made him look into his eyes."I'll always take care of you" Hikaru whispered a smile on his lips as the girls all started screaming as I carefully slipped away towards the door.

"You can't get away that fast"Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up as I turned around looking him in the eyes my head hung in defeat."You still have guest's to entertain"Kyoya replied his tone one of a matter of fact as I walked back over to a table and sat sulking.

"Mommy, tell the devil's to stop being mean to me"Tamaki yelled as he continued sulking.

"Who's mommy?" I asked staring at the tall blond boy who they called the king of the host club.

"That would be me" Replied Kyoya as he pet Tamaki's head shooing the twins away a smile playing on his face.

"Hey give us back our pet" Yelled the twins in unison as they grabbed me by my arms gently petting my black hair as I fixed my school uniform."You stay with us cutie" They whispred getting more squee's from the table of girls around us.

"Hey let me go somebody please get them off me" I screamed as the twins squished me in their arms giving me a huge hug.

"Leave the poor lad alone." A young boy with short brown hair whispered his face covered by a scarf as he pulled them off me.

"Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled rushing over to his side "You should be in bed resting."Tamaki yelled as I suddenly relized that Haruhi was a girl my eyes growing wide as I opened my mouth as one of the twins hands clamped over my mouth shushing me.

"Yukon,you can't tell or she'll have to leave." Kyoya replied in his normal almost monotone voice as the twins released my mouth the room silent and still as the last guests left.

**(I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THE CHARACTORS ARE RIGHT, AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE SO IF YOU DO LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL ADD MORE!)**

(tall silent black hair Takashi "Mori",) (young blond boy Mitsukuni "Honey",) (Haruhi- girl),(twins Kaoru, Hikaru,) (Tamaki tall blond hair) and Kyoya(black hair glasses)Hikaru's part as the "seme" and Kaoru, the "uke".


	3. Starting Today, The Truth Is Told!

**Chapter-One-A New Ouran Academy Host!**

"So, how long did it take you guys to figure out Haruhi was a girl?"I asked running my hands through my hair as I took a seat in an empty chair as 'Mommy's' face suddenly turned a mix of humor to the result of Tamaki's face turning a astonishing bright red.

"Well...," Tamaki replied his voice trailing off as he continued studdering nonesense getting a weird yet humorus looks from the twins.

"You saw her changing didn't you" I replied a smile playing on my lips as I got up and brushed my hands across Tamaki's face making it turn even redder at my touch and at the thought of his first meeting with Haruhi."So, Tamaki's the pervert of the group that watches other people change including the younger boys." I replied a bit smug chuckling at Tamaki's horror filled expression as the twins smiled.

"And that is why we wanted you to be our cute little lapdog."Replied the twins in unison hugging me even more as they smiled.

"N-NO! Thats not true!"replied Tamaki his face turning even redder as he looked away unable to meet my eyes, as I laughed and gently took off my black colored short hair wig as my long white hair fell down past my shoulders revealing that I was...a girl.

"Y-Your...a girl" Tamaki asked his face turning red as Haruhi looked at him suprised as she fell into a coughing fit into her scarf.

"You,...you mean you really didn't know"Haruhi replied finally able to catch her breath.

"Yeah boss, If we could figure it out in ten minutes with her alone... sitting next to us,then it should have been no probblem for you" The twins smugly replied at the same time still abit suprised as the twins let me go.

"NO! SHE'S DRESSED LIKE A BOY" he yelled sobbing into his arms as he sat sulking on the floor tierd of being humiliated.

"So,how did you guys find out and when did you finally know?" I asked a bit shy gently rubbing my eyes.

"Your contacts, and the fact that your wearing makeup...but for some reason we don't know why, oh and we were correct when you took your wig off" The twins replied taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well, since I am albino and I don't want alot of stares at the rich kid's school that explains the a sunburn looks really bad against pale white skin, and third about the contacts, well I guess I need to get new contacts." I whispered taking them out revealing my beautiful molten liquid silver eyes.

"She's so pretty."Honey whispered holding his bunny tightly as Mori put him up on his shoulders.

"Come on Honey we should get going."Mori whispered letting the young teen down on the ground as Honey ran off forcing Mori to chase him around the room."Hey I don't think you should be running." Mori yelled as Honey ran a bit faster laughing as he suddenly slipping and continued falling hitting into a wall with shelfs full of giant glass vases as they started wobbling the vases slowly starting to tip forward and fall as Mori rushed forward.

"You should be more careful Honey" I whispered wiping the tears away off of the younger blond boys face as my stood over his the broken glass all around shimmering as the sun set making a rainbow across the walls.I stared scared as a few drops of my blood fell from the side of my mouth onto the floor as the last vase fell shattering on my back my body shaking as I stood over the boy not once crying out in pain as my blood continued flowing a dark crimson red started soaked through my clothes dripping on the floor making the room silent as Mori suddenly grabbed Honey out from under me standing him up on his feet asking if he was hurt checking him for cuts and bruises as Haruhi ran over to my side.

"Don't move we'll call an ambulance and notify your parents your being sent to a hospital"she whispered coughing into her sweater and scarf as I forced myself up off my hands and knees wiping the bright crimson red blood that was dripping down across my face off my cheek with the back of my hand as I pulled a few of the biggest pieces of glass out of my arms causing more blood to drip and splatter across the floor as I stood up my legs wobbly as I looked Haruhi in the eyes abit of stormy anger in them.

"I don't need one,I don't need any help you don't need to call anyone" I half whispered half yelled as I bolted out of the door Tamaki running after me along with Haruhi as I ran towards the fancy school gates my blood leaving a trail behind me as I finally looked back losing sight of the school as I continued running towards home tears running down my face as it started to rain, and continued pelting me harder. I clutched the side of a house wall in pain as my vision quickly starting to blur forcing me to hurry down an old abandoned alley way towards home as I continued to stumble along down the street into the night crying abit harder as the lightning flashed above me.

**(HA CLIFFE LOL SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU ALL WOULD BE SO KIND TO LOL)**

**(Question to anyone who has watched this series...WHATS HONEY-SENPI'S BUNNY'S NAME PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME!)**

(tall silent black hair Takashi "Mori",) (young blond boy Mitsukuni "Honey",) (Haruhi- girl),(twins Kaoru, Hikaru,) (Tamaki tall blond hair) and Kyoya(black hair glasses)Hikaru's part as the "seme" and Kaoru, the "uke".)


	4. Meet My Older Brother,Mizukiko

**CHAPTER THREE- MEET MY OLDER SIBLING NII-CHAN**

The rain splattered across the sidewalk reflecting the bypassers that dared walked across it on this darkened rainy night as the freezing rain acted on it's own and continued to fall harder and faster making the sky dark and morbid as I walked towards the place that I called home since my dad was a drunk twenty-four seven. My mom on the other hand abandoned me a befor I even hit grade school and over dosed on drugs making that the end of her, I continued walking from my new school walking a bit faster throught the rain as thunder boomed and rumbled with the screaming wind overhead making me stop and wish I had and umbrella as my shirt started to get soaked and start to make me cold from the downpour of the rain.I stopped as the lightning clashed and lit up the night sky a few stray tears running down my face. I started to run down the stairs tears running down my face as I lost consintration and my feet suddenly flew out from under me as I slipped on a few wet leaves. I started to slide and fall backwards towards the hard concreate ground.I closed my eyes as I covered my face as my body flew at a deathly angle towards the stairs.I bit my lip trying not to cry out from pain as I heard a crunch of bones and held my shoulder trying not to cry as I stood up and fell back instantly knowing my leg was broken.

"Hey, can you get up?"My father asked abit angry"You should have been home hours ago" He yelled as I cowered back in fear praying he wasn't drunk.

"I-I'm sorry father" I whispered tears running down my face as he helped me up claming down a bit."You should atleast tell me your coming home late" He whispered as he continued helping me up.

"Come on" he replied as I leaned against him glad for once he was sober as he continued gently talking to me helping lead me towards home.

"Look,you need to go to a hospital" My father replied setting me down on the couch as he handed me a blanket to wrap up in as he called for an ambulance.

"I'm sorry I was late..."I whispered looking down at the cup of hot tea he handed me.

"Yes, I know what happened to you back?...Is that glass" he whispered gently touching my back as he pulled his hand back my blood tainting his hand red as he reached for the phone.

"She's in here" my father whispered as he led the pairamedics into the house and helped me to where they could put me in a father sat in the front seat his face deadly pale as they took me to the emergency room and started stitching up my back while giving me blood transfusions he waited outside of the room pacing nervous afraid that I wasnt going to make it.

"Mmmm...That hurts" I whimpered waking back up after the sleeping medicine wore off noticing I was in a white room wrapped in bandages as the doctors moved my foot.

"Well, Yukon I wouldn't be suprised you broke it in five places." the doctor replied handing me a glass of water a smile playing on his lips as he sat in his chair."You can leave tonight if you want instead of tomorrow morning but, you can't push yourself or well put you back in this room" he replied looking at my medical records a smile playing on his lips."Besides with the school you go to you might want to keep up with your studies so you'll have to be in crutches for quite awhile." He whispered letting my father in the room who by this time had tears running down his face.

"Yukon, Thank you docter so much,I was so worried that she was badly injured there was alot of blood and..." He whispered sobbing as I gently grabbed his hand and smiled and laughed as the doctors helped us into his car.

"Dad, I'm fine theres no need to worry" I whispered as he buckled my seatbelt making sure that it was one right.

No," He whispred stearnly moving my face to where I was looking him in the eyes making me smile.

"So does this mean I can get nii-chan out of the closet to help around the house?" I whispered smiling at the thought of Nii-chan being activated again and running around.

"Yes, you can activate your mechanical machine boy." He whispered helping me up the front steps into the living room as he sat me back down on the couch."I still can't belive you built yourself a friend when I'm not here" He replied getting a big black duffle bag out of the closet for me.

"Well, I did want to get into the academy I'm at" I whispered opening the bag and taking out a life size exact replica of me when I look like, an albino boy who could pass as my twin, except his hair is shorter and white.I smiled as I entered codes and such into a small palmsize hand held computer and put the chip inside of him as he blinked his eyes looking up at me.

"You do know I now can never leave you alone again since you hurt yourself in only a few days,"He whispered standing up as he went to go make some tea.

"Mizukiko, NII-CHAN, I'm fine" I whined as he handed me a cup of warm tea my dad smiling as he left us alone to go finish his paper work.

"Yukon, please, don't"He whispered holding me on his lap as I squirmed abit a smile on my face as he kissed my cheek.

"You do know you have to come to school with me as my twin," I whispered drinking my cup of tea."And you won't belive the club I was forced to join." I replied as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Yukon, you don't have to be so strong infront of me..."he muttered under his breath as he tucked me into bed and slid next to me as my lover.

"So, what time are we getting up because you need to change into uniform tomorrow and it will take me longer."I whispered running my hands through his hair as I drifted off to sleep.I woke up to my alarm clock screaming as I picked it up and threw it against the wall wanting to sleep longer as I was pulled out of bed by Mizukiko to eat breakfast and get ready.

"NII-CHAN, do you know where my backpack is?" I yelled searching the floor as I did my tie up scowling at how I couldn't get it straight as I finished cutting my hair to the same lenght as his.

"Look behind you" He yelled a piece of toast in his mouth as he tied his shoe and started to fix my tie grabbing my backpack off my lap as he picked me up and handed me my crutches as laughed and walked me off to school.

**(PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF NII-CHAN)**


	5. Starting Today Mizukiko Is A Host!

**Starting Today Mizukiko Is A Host, And A Lover!**

"This is our new school?" Mizukiko asked as he helped me up the stairs towards the front door as I nodded my head sighing as we walked up towards the old music room.

"We didn't expect you back so soon pet" Replied Hikaru smiling as his brother draped his arm around his sibiling as squee's came from a group of girls.

"Hikaru stop your embarrassing me." whispred Kaoru his face turning red as I glanced over at Nii-chan his face blank and expressionless as he grabbed me by the waist a smile playing on his lips.

"Nii-chan what are you doing," I whimpered as he carrassed my face smiling as he forced me onto his lap into a chair getting squee's from a huge group of girls.

"Yukon, if you and your brother would please take a seat at your table and visit with the girls that have been requesting you." Kyoya staited bluntly as I was carried in Nii-chans arms and sat down gently on the chair next to him.

"So Yukon, You never told us you had another sibling exspecially a twin." The girls whispered sqeeling with delight as Mizukiko licked some crumbs off my face while he gently ruffled up my hair.

"I never thought he would join me." I replied brushing him off abit smiling as I made myself more comfortable.

"Are you in pain?" Mizukiko asked picking me up and setting me on the couch proping my foot up with a pillow.

"Oh my how did that happen?" Asked the girls worried looks on thier faces as they fed me food not wanting me to lift a finger as I lay there sulking.

"You'll have to forgive my younger sibling, he slipped last night after saving Honney from the vases falling on him he went home being the stubborn brother he is not accepting help from the doctors here...and he slipped and fell down the stairs breaking his leg and shoulder, All because I couldn't protect him because he's terrified of doctors and thunder storms so he ran home because he was scared." Mizukiko replied sobbing,and crying that he was sorry.

"It wasn't your falt Nii-chan" I whispered ruffling up his hair smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm glad to hear your all right" Replied Haruhi smiling pouring the ladies more tea.

"Hello ladies, Yuki-senpai your back" Honey yelled running up onto my lap holding his pink bunny.

"My name is not Yuki it's Yukon" I whispered as Honey was watched over by Mori who stood there all emotionless.

"Who's this Honey?" I asked picking up his bunny looking it over with curiosity.

"This is bun-buns" He replied laughing as he hugged his stuffed animal eating more cake.

"Oh how cute is that." Sqeeled the girls staring at me and Honey.

"You do know you can get a picture of Yukon without a shirt in our latest magazine for 2,000 yen" Kyoya said to the laidies showing them a picture of me without a shirt halfway turned around smiling at the camera.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered angry as I glanced over at Nii-chan who quickly stood up his face angry and red."Nii-chan don't please stop." I screamed as he grabbed Kyoya by the front of his uniform ready to kill him as I forced myself up grabbing his arm to stop him from punching him."Nii-chan" I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist trying to stand unable to as I started sobbing begging him to stop telling him that he was scaring me as he put Kyoya down and picked me up in his arms.

"I don't want you showing your body to anyone other than me." He hissed forcing me on his lap calming down abit as he comforted me while I sobbed in his shirt.

"Oh don't cry Yukon here have them back" the girls cried out when they saw how upset I was as they handed them back to my Nii-chan.

"There, there see these sweet and kind ladies never ment to cause you harm Yuko," He whispered using my child name as I turned around wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm really self conctious about my body and I get scared of judgement without Nii-chan around." I whispered smiling and laughing as I took a bite of cake that Nii-chan handed me.

"Will you please forgive me" I whispered in a child's voice making all the girls smile and squee.

"Do you mind if we request you again?" They asked as I smiled a cute childs smile.

"Sure that would be great" I replied as Nii-chan laughed and handed me more cake.

"Well, I guess thats that, looks like they'll both fit right in but what catagory?"Asked Haruhi as she looked out the window."Well, Yukon's Nii-chan is more like protective than a normal brother but I guess thats because thats his sister in disguise, but I guess he would be a protector and Yukon the sibling that looks up to him."She muttered under her breath as the guests all started to leave making the room empty.

"Finally thats over" Exclaimed Mizukiko yawning staring around at the group of hosts."I've been dragged into this now have'nt I" He whispered as I picked up a magazine and looked through the pictures noticing the scar on my side matched the one on my body as I became dead silent.

"Where the hell did you get these" I asked my voice shaking with anger as I stood up as Nii-chan grabbed my arm.

"Oh those old things I went online I found out that where you worked was a boy's clothing store and you do modaling so I asked for a few pictures." Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up his nose smiling."But honestly I had to bribe and pay them for the pictures." He replied holding out another one as my face turned a deep color of red.

"NII-CHAN, KILL HIM" I screamed glaring at him as I saw my front chest pictures fall to the ground as the twins tried to stop my brother from strangling him.

"Yukon, how did you get these pictures to look like you were a guy and you were in front of other people when you took these right?" Haruhi asked staring at them.

"I got into this school on a scholoar ship because I made Mizukiko, his a Andrioid who is very life like, second I made a chest cover that blended in with my skin so no one could know see." I whispered taking off my shirt revaling a body exactly like Mizukiko when he stopped and took his shirt off revealing the exact same chest."The only diffrence is I have a small scar thats hardly visible but that's how I pass alot of things" I whispred as I put my shirt back on as my Nii-chan wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And, I'm not really her brother she just calls me Nii-chan, I'm actually her lover." He whispered kissing me on the cheek.

(tall silent black hair Takashi "Mori",) (young blond boy Mitsukuni "Honey",) (Haruhi- girl),(twins Kaoru, Hikaru,) (Tamaki tall blond hair) and Kyoya(black hair glasses)Hikaru's part as the "seme" and Kaoru, the "uke".)


End file.
